


BEGGING

by submissivelix (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shameless Smut, babyboy!jooheon, daddy!shownu, jooheon calls him appa but it's basically daddy in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/submissivelix
Summary: After three years, Monsta X got to know each other extraordinarily well. Especially Hyunwoo, who was extremely obssesed with Jooheon's moans.





	BEGGING

" I don't know how much longer I can wait.

Don't leave me low. _**Don't fuck me up.**_ "

_Jack & Jack - Beg_

 

 

 

After three years, Monsta X got to know each other extraordinarily well.

The first month of coexistence is their new apartament gave Shownu an idea of Jooheon's extremely high libido. He needed time almost everyday to touch himself and release his stress, making the leader of the group completely unable to focus on his tasks. His dongsae was oral - his voice uncommonly high, which made incredebly hard to ignore the fact that in the room next door there was a sweet, cute, pretty boy pleasuring himself in unknown ways. His moans were arousing; they showed the remarkable desesperation he had to cum. Shownu always wondered why, if he needed it so much, didn't he allowed himself to do it?

Ten months later Shownu and Jooheon kissed for the first time. It was a gentle one. Jooheon used to sleep with his hyung weekly. By the time it happened, the leader was adapted to his dongsae's sleeping issues, so he agreed to the petition of the younder. Jooheon showed his dimpled before he got on top of the older and gave him a peck. It was ephemeral. One moment their lips were touching, releasing an amazing amount of emotions on the older; the other there was nothing, just an empty feeling of desire. Shownu heard Jooheon wish him sweet dreams, sadly he couldn't sleep at all that night.

A year and a half since their debut, the leader of Monsta X discovered the main rapper masturbating on Hyungwon's bed. At first, Shownu didn't really understand the scene. Jooheong was covered by blankets, heavy breathing while an unfamiliar sound starred the background's noises. What was that? It was constant, unstoppable, repetitive, like a drill piercing a wall.

"What are you doing here, _Joohoney_?", Hyunwoo asked ingenously. Jooheon trembled. His legs got together and his ass was pressed against the matress, suffocating slightly that strange background beat.

"I was...waiting for Hyungwon hyung to watch a movie", the younger tried so hard to stabilize his tone. His low raps masked the most beautiful whimpers. Hyunwoo remembered his first nights after debutting, those ones when he touched himself slowly while he listened to Jooheon cum.

"Didn't he tell you?", Jooheon's body paralyzed under his hyung's question. "Hoseok and him had a date tonight. I believe they're going to be home late."

Silence posessed the room, distancing both members for some moments. Hyunwoo was thinking about that sound. What was that? Jooheon pinched his anatomy to the bed and it muted a little. Could it be his mobile phone? No. If that was the casw, wouldn't Jooheon just turn the vibration off?

Shownu's breath disappeared when he understood.

"Hyung, are you staying here or are you-? Ah!", those last words seemed arduous to pronunce. Jooheon's throat released a high pitched moan that made the younger cover his mouth. Nervousness was palpable; the ambient was going hotter continually.

"Do you need some help, Honey?"

That was the first night Shownu made Jooheon cum. He uncovered Jooheon's body and saw his delicated, milky skin. His pink nipples were hard and his forehard sweaty. 

Shownu remembered Minhyuk's words after making Kihyun cum in a dance practice when he moved his gaze to the younger's legs. He talked about how some people couldn't stop shivering after releasing a waited climax. Jooheon, to Hyunwoo's luck, was one of those people - just like the group's main vocal. His knees, pressed one against the other, were shaking non stop. ("I wanna cum so bad, hyung. It's the third time I hold myself back", Jooheon explained the older when he was about to touch his dick. Shownu nearly growled. He couldn't explain how hot it was to know his baby was able to have an orgasm just by shoving a dick inside his hole.)

Jealousy era became one of the leader's favourite when Jooheon had his hair cut. The toupee exposed his neck and jawline perfectly, making Shownu's mouth water just by the sight. Even since they debuted, the oldest one of the members knew their main rapper was handsome but seeing him like that, looking straight into the camera with those cold eyes, made him feel hard inside his pants.

Filming Jealousy's music video was difficult. Jooheon and Minhyuk kept hugging and laughing, joking around like they always did and annoying the members as their main hobbie. Kihyun was their principal victim of the day. They would tickle him and grab his butt cheeks, making the tiny man jump and swear under his breath. Surprisingly for Shownu, who was the last member to film his part for the video, the trio ended up without problems. He got home really late, maybe passed 3 am, and hearing voices made him confused. 

Who was awake at that time? Maybe Wonho stayed up mixing some tracks?

His steps muted the people talking and created a big clangor. Hyunwoo spotted it; it came from Minhyuk's room. Light came under the door. The leader didn't even think about the thousand activities his members could be doing, not even the chance of finding Kihyun making out with Jooheon while Minhyuk watched them closely with a bundle between his skinny legs.

"Oh! Hyung! How was the filming?", Minhyuk asked from his seat. He grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand and drinked the water from it, waiting with a puppy gaze for his hyung's answer.

"It was...okay", Hyunwoo frowned. "Kihyun, could you lend me Jooheon for fifteen minutes?"

Kihyun separated his lips from the rapper's and looked at the leader, heasitating. His mouth was red, close to his hair's colour. Jooheon's were also swollen and flushed, making them look tasty and incredibly resistless. "But we were having a good time, hyung", the red haired pouted. "Why don't you just join us?"

"I'm not saying it twice, Yoo, or you'll make Honey have a hard time."

"What?", Jooheon almost screamed. He hated punishments. Hyunwoo's weren't as bad as Hyungwon's, but they were painful and awful eitherway. He needed kisses and cuddling, Shownu's big arms to hold his body while he tried to sleep. He wasn't going to endure a spanking or an overstimulaton session. "I didn't do anything wrong, hyung! It's not fair!"

"Go to my room. Now, Jooheon."

A groan left his beautiful lips while he stood up and started walking out of Minhyuk's room. The hallway was dark but, after three years, Jooheon knew that house ideally. His right hand found Shownu room's door knob and pressed it slowly, making his best to make the less noise as possible. He got on his stomach on his hyung's bed, waiting for the older to show up and explain himself. to avoid waking Hoseok, Changkyun or Hyungwon up. The leader appeared some moments later, closing the door behind him and running his eyes between Jooheon's messy short hair. "Are you gonna punish me? Why?", Jooheon queried. He rolled on the bed until he was lying on his back, legs asunder to show the older an space he could occupy. "I've been a good boy, Appa."

Shownu felt his dick twitch in excitement. He walked towards the bed, positioning himself between Jooheon's legs before pulling the younger's ass close to his crotch. "I know, baby", his gaze felt hot on the younger. Jooheon sensed a flame burning against his skin, making it terrible to stay calm. "I wanna reward you. Don't you think you deserve it?"

"Why did you tell Kihyun I was gonna have a hard time then, Appa?", Jooheon's georgerous face was relaxing to Hyunwoo. His eyes were perfect, extremely beautiful to be from a male. His lips were thick, pink, just like a strawberry you would love to bite and taste. 

"Because I know you don't enjoy holding back more than five orgasms", he kissed his dongsae's jaw, making him thrill and situate his hands on the older's shoulders.

Jooheon was a very sensitive boy. Shownu's tongue always made miracles on his skin. When he sucked on random spots to leave marks, the rapper would moan extremely loud, whimpering in a desesperate state. He even begged to be touched when Shownu refused to move his hands from Jooheon's hair without hearing him ask for it nicely. Having the younger under him, pressing his nails in his back while all he did was kiss his neck, turned Shownu like a firework in a summer night. His hands traveled all around the rapper's boy, squeezing his hips and praying for his fingers to leave beautiful marks on that pale skin. His lips lowered his route. Wet marks were being left on Jooheon's chest, stomach and femur while he simply moaned and stirred on edge. Shownu wanted to feel every place in the younger's anatomy, caress his ankles and osculate his collarbones, leave tiny bites on his arms and press kisses on his wrists, sucking afterwards his fingers to tempt him.

"What are you gonna do, Appa?", Jooheon enquired. When the older opened his eyes and glared at him, he found the rapper's eyes closed and his lips separated, wet from licking and biting them constantly. "Talk to me, please. Appa, please, I want to hear you", he was starting to get stressed by Shownu's love for quietness. It was cute, needing to feel all of Shownu to feel okay with himself and the acts they were gonna render.

"What do you want, baby? You are being so good mannered. You even said please", replied Shownu while kissing Jooheon close to his belly button.

"Undress me and eat- eat me out, please."

"Okay, baby. Raise your hips so I can put your pants away."

Jooheon didn't heasitated. He did as he was told instantly and helped Shownu to get rid of the cloth, spreading his legs shamelessly and showing his hyung his shaved member. It was leaking, erect against his milky stomach. His head was furiously red, showing a remarkable need of attention and release. Shownu only smiled and got close to the boy again. This time his head went straight to Jooheon's crotch without teasing. His lips sucked one of his testicles and his tongue licked his perineum a couple of times, enjoying the way Jooheon's dick twitched excited at the kindness of his hyung. While he pressed his wet, hot muscle against Jooheon's rim, his right hand ended up upon the appetizing cock of the younger. "Appa!", Jooheon said breathlessly. His lips parted at the feeling of Shownu's tongue creating moist circles in his unstretched hole, the warm sensation travelling to his swollen glans in a matter of seconds. 

The rapper felt his breath hitch after some minutes of teasing. The tip of Shownu's tongue penetrated his tight muscles and was tasting his insides. His walls relaxed, making it easier for the older to fuck the entrance and hear the other whimper helplessly. He gave the other's erection a couple of strokes before starting to caress the tip with his palm. "Appa, don't do that. Please, I won't be able to take it", Jooheon cried. His hand covered Shownu's, feeling the older's thump press against his urethra shamelessly. He put his hand away again, a broken moan leaving his mouth at the feeling of control being taken away from him completely.

Shownu kept on going in a fast rhythm that sometimes slowed down and teased Jooheon in the most terribly and majestic ways. It wasn't until Shownu made a quick movement of his wrist that Jooheon didn't screamed he was going to cum. 

"You're doing so well. Wanna keep going?", the older said. He kissed Jooheon's legs before he saw him nod, completely out of breath and unable of thinking straight.

The older reiterated his past actions. He masturbated Jooheon's member for a while, making him hold back the second orgasm of the night while some desobedient tears ran down Jooheon's cheeks. "Can I cum in the next one, Appa? Please?", his voice was exhausted. Shownu could spot his lips trembling mildly, begging quietly to orgasm.

"Beg, baby. Make me think you deserve it."

"Please, please, please, Appa! I need it. I seriously need it. I'm going nuts!", he almost shouted, making the older laugh at his neediness. "My dick is gonna fell off if you don't let me come, Appa! I'm serious."

"You can come, Honey, but don't lie to Appa like that again. I know you can't lose your dick for holding back your orgasms. Don't you remember the first time I made you cum?"

Jooheon blushed. He loved that story. It reminded him of his quickly climaxes back then. When he never knocked the door when Kihyun took showers so he could see the tiny man cleaning himself, sometimes even getting invited to join by the main vocal. He was so needy after their debut. Shownu made him need a dominant to take care of his bratty side. He loved every one of his members, but Hyunwoo and Min always made it better. He even had had dry orgasms with them, which made them weirdly proud.

"I'm cumming!", Jooheon announced. His teeth sank in the pinky flesh of his lips, making the pain ran through his entire mouth. Shownu devoured Jooheon's glans and sucked slightly, making the other roll his eyes. "Appa, don't stop", he whispered. His lungs were filled once again before he shot his load on his hyung's throat, the boy swallowing it and watching the younger release completely in broken whimpers and scratching on his hyung's neck. Semen wasn't Hyunwoo's favourite taste, but it was good enough because it meant he got to see Jooheon come. His face ended up sweaty and red, making it adorably kissable. Shownu loved his dongsaw more than nothing in the world, that's why he always took good care of him after orgasms denials. He kissed his entire anatomy, pecking his lips for some minutes to make the boy come back to the real world and smile sweetly.

"Wanna sleep here tonight, Honey?", the leader asked in a murmur.

"Yeah", he laughed. "Min must have fucked Kihyun twice by now. Don't wanna join in the third round."

**Author's Note:**

> go to my tumblr (submissivejooheon) and submit one shots to help me get better at english *shoots hearts*


End file.
